


Мой

by 006_stkglm



Series: Хорошая жена [3]
Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Curtain Fic, Disabled Character, F/M, Figging, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С приездом Эстер жизнь в «Солнечном мысе» и вправду оживилась...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: Marple/Мисс Марпл, cерия Ordeal by Innocence/«Испытание невиновностью»  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Жизнь в «Солнечном мысе» шла своим чередом, неспешно и размеренно. Шумная история с убийством невесты хозяина и арестом экономки за три прошедших с тех пор года потеряла новизну, и если где-то еще и вспоминалась, то разве что в окрестных пабах, когда любителям почесать языком становилось совсем уж нечего обсудить. В самом же поместье эту тему по-прежнему обходили деликатным молчанием.  
Мистер Аргайл с головой ушел в написание новой книги об истории Флоренции, а поскольку нанимать еще одну секретаршу он отказывался категорически, Мэри пришлось помогать ему и с корреспонденцией, и с печатной машинкой. Она порою вздыхала, что на ее плечах и без того все хозяйство в поместье держалось, но Филип знал, насколько по душе была эта ситуация ее властной и собственнической натуре.  
Что касается его самого, он был более чем счастлив делить внимание жены не только с заботами по поддержанию большого дома в неукоснительной чистоте и порядке, но и с бесконечной деловой перепиской и творческими порывами мистера Аргайла. Свободные от ее опеки часы Филип проводил за чтением периодики, методичным штудированием огромной библиотеки и болтовней с садовником и почтальоном. Те охотно делились местными новостями с мистером Дюррантом, который, как оказалось, был малым проницательным и весьма острым на язык, а также — большим любителем сплетен. Мэри, конечно, жаловалась время от времени, что садовник совсем распоясался и больше отвлекается, чем работает, но Филип уговорил ее нанять старику в помощь того из его внуков, что пошустрее, и проблема была исчерпана. В целом Филип был вынужден признать, что его жизнь в «Солнечном мысе» была вполне сносной. Ведь, учитывая обстоятельства, вряд ли ему стоило рассчитывать на что-то лучшее.

А потом в поместье вернулась Эстер.  
Она заглянула проездом, по пути в Лондон, всего на денек-другой. Во всяком случае, так уверяла она сама.  
— Ах, ньюйоркцы, они такие грубые и меркантильные, что они понимают в настоящем искусстве! — щебетала его бывшая пассия, рассказывая сводной сестре и отчиму о своих приключениях. Филип улыбнулся в сцепленные над чашкой чая руки: значит, покорить Бродвей у нее не получилось, и все надежды снова возлагаются на Друри-лейн, Олд Вик или Адельфи.  
— Только теперь я хочу сделать все правильно, папочка! Я хочу пойти учиться в RADA, — Эстер трогательно взмахнула густыми ресницами, умоляюще глядя на отчима. Ох уж этот ее старый, безотказный прием! Под всем этим подразумевалось, что ей необходима некоторая сумма на время обучения. Филип, с самого начала разговора сообразивший, куда она клонит, чуть заметно покачал головой.  
— Ну разумеется, детка. Если тебе так хочется, — мистер Аргайл растерянно протер очки и снова водрузил их нос, — мы подумаем над этим вопросом. Но зачем же так торопиться? Мы так давно тебя не видели! Поживи дома хоть недельку, моя дорогая!  
О да, понимать намеки, даже такие прозрачные, свекор так и не научился. «Будет весело», — подумал Филип, наблюдая, как недовольно нахмурилась Мэри, когда приглашение было с радостью принято. Впрочем, Мэри не так уж и часто бывала чем-то довольна… Разве что их маленькой супружеской тайной, тщательно оберегаемой запертыми дверями и опущенными портьерами большой спальни. Филип шевельнулся в кресле и, почувствовав подступающий к щекам румянец, усилием воли отогнал от себя воспоминания об этом восхитительно постыдном секрете. Что ж, по меньшей мере теперь у него будет еще один собеседник, а может… Впрочем, эту мысль Филип додумывать тоже не стал.

С приездом Эстер жизнь в «Солнечном мысе» и вправду оживилась. В первые дни девушка в вихре цветастых юбок носилась по дому, навещала любимые места в поместье, уголки парка и всех соседей, с которыми водила хотя бы мимолетное знакомство. В порыве энтузиазма она даже попыталась помочь Мэри вести хозяйство. Правда, своим вмешательством Эстер только довела его жену — привыкшую, что все в доме делается только с ее ведома и под ее строгим контролем — до белого каления.  
Но в скором времени все старые друзья и знакомые были проведаны, дань воспоминаниям детства отдана, и Эстер заскучала. Тем вечером за ужином она вновь заговорила о поступлении в академию искусств, но судя по выражению лица старшего Аргайла, он, будучи полностью погруженным в новую главу своей книги, успел начисто об этом забыть. Очередное: «Да, дорогая, мы над этим непременно подумаем», — Эстер мало устроило, если только ее недовольно нахмурившаяся мордашка о чем-то могла сказать Филипу. «Что-то будет», — подумал он. Рядом еле слышно досадливо вздохнула Мэри.  
На следующий день над «Солнечным мысом» разом разверзлись все хляби. Небо было так плотно обложено низкими свинцовыми тучами, что в большой гостиной, куда Филип перебрался после завтрака с книгой (только что вышедшей в издательстве Allen & Unwin первой частью романа какого-то оксфордского профессора) пришлось зажечь верхний свет. Эстер весь день провела у себя в комнате, перебирая сундуки со старыми куклами и платьями, и спуститься к ужину категорически не пожелала. Филип прятал улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как жена разрывается между облегчением — оттого что «нахальной маленькой дряни» нет за столом — и чувством долга, велящим хозяйке «Солнечного мыса» позаботиться о сестре. Мистер Аргайл был по-прежнему настолько погружен в историю Флоренции, что отсутствия приемной дочери попросту не заметил.  
Дождь перестал лить только на следующий день ближе к вечеру, а вместе с погодой неуловимо переменилось и настроение Эстер. Она так радостно щебетала за накрытым к ужину столом, вспоминая веселые истории, шалости и детские проказы, что даже мистер Аргайл расшевелился и принял живое участие в беседе. После маленькая чертовка устроила целое представление в гостиной, демонстрируя свое «актерское дарование», раз за разом заставляя их, хохоча, угадывать персонажей самых разных пьес — от Джульетты до леди Макбет. А потом, устав, она уселась на ковер возле кресла Филипа (как частенько поступала еще до той печальной истории с невестой отчима) и вытянула заложенный на середине роман оксфордского профессора прямо у него из пальцев.  
— Что это ты читаешь, Фил? Можно посмотреть? — проворковала она, озорно поглядывая на него из-под спадающей на глаза челки. Филип, словно завороженный, следил за тем, как маленькая кокетка, нахмурившись, водила ярко-красным ногтем по напечатанной на развороте романа карте.  
— Middle Earth? Я никогда не слышала об этом графстве.  
Сидевшая рядом Мэри с неожиданно громким стуком поставила чашку с чаем на столик:  
— Возможно, потому что это вовсе не графство, дорогуша, — сказала она чуть более резко, чем требовалось. Мистер Аргайл поднял на них удивленный взгляд и, рассеяно улыбнувшись детям, снова вернулся к выбранной на этот вечер книге. Устыдившись, словно она получила суровую отповедь, а не любящий взгляд, Мэри поднялась и оправила и без того идеально лежавшие складки ее строгого темно-зеленого платья.  
— Фил, уже поздно, дорогой. Ты не устал?  
— Пожалуй, что да, дорогая, день был… весьма насыщенным, — Филип почувствовал, как жена властным, собственническим жестом положила руку ему на плечо, и, зная, что его не видит никто, кроме Эстер, закатил глаза. Маленькая чертовка прыснула со смеху, прячась за густой гривой темных волос, ниспадающих на едва прикрытые вечерним платьем плечи. Изящные пальцы жены с безупречным маникюром сжались на плече Филипа чуть сильнее, и он поспешил накрыть ее руку своей, перевернуть и запечатлеть долгий поцелуй на ее ладони. Мэри вздохнула, а когда заговорила вновь, голос ее прозвучал значительно мягче, хотя Филип был уверен, что она прилагает к этому некоторое усилие:  
— Мы пойдем к себе. Эстер, папа, спокойной вам ночи.  
Мистер Аргайл рассеяно кивнул. Мэри аккуратно развернула коляску мужа.  
— Ох, Фил, — уже в дверях застал их сладкий голосок его бывшей пассии, — твоя книга! Не хочу оставлять тебя совсем без развлечений на ночь, — Эстер подскочила к ним, вложила книгу ему в руки и звонко чмокнула в щеку, окатив головокружительным ароматом дорогих духов и не менее головокружительным видом на свое декольте. — Спокойной ночи, сестричка!  
Филип мог поклясться, что слышал, как жалобно скрипнула под пальцами жены деревянная ручка его кресла.

Ни он сам, ни Мэри не проронили ни слова до самой спальни. В ничем не потревоженной тишине замок на двери щелкнул особенно громко. Филип покачал головой: звук, поначалу воспринимавшийся как пистолетный выстрел, теперь чаще всего означал для него сладкую прелюдию. «И, — подумал он, услышав, как простучали по дорогому паркету каблуки его жены и громко хлопнула, закрываясь за ней, дверь ванной, — даже если сегодня вряд ли удастся чего-то от нее, рассерженной и приревновавшей, добиться, то как знать, что принесет завтрашний день?»  
Он улыбнулся собственным мыслям, привычными движениями стянул с себя одежду, перебрался на кровать и принялся расстегивать пуговицы аккуратно приготовленной для него пижамы.  
— Фил? — он поднял взгляд. Стоявшая в дверях ванной комнаты Мэри рассеяно теребила ленты дорогой ночной сорочки, — я сегодня что-то погорячилась, дорогой, а день и вправду бы долгий, — она вздохнула и устало улыбнулась, — хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж?  
Губы Филипа дрогнули в намеке на улыбку: в коляске или нет, но на жену его чары действовали по-прежнему безотказно.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда рад твоим рукам, дорогая, — он отложил пижаму и, подчиняясь ее нежным прикосновениям, улегся на живот и подгреб под грудь подушку. Его тело до краев наполняла приятная, томительная, предшествующая возбуждению истома. В спальне запахло лавандой и чем-то еще, неуловимо терпким и пряным. Запах был ему смутно знаком, но пальцы жены, плавно оглаживающие и разминающие его уставшие от целого дня в коляске мышцы, были так восхитительно хороши, что все посторонние мысли просто растаяли в охватившей его блаженной неге. Филип уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки и тихонько вздыхал, пока ловкие пальцы Мэри массировали его плечи и спину, постепенно спускаясь ниже.  
— М-м-м, я говорил тебе, что ты идеальная жена? — довольно жмурясь, пробормотал он.  
— Говорил, милый, — ее аккуратно остриженные ногти пробежались по его спине ровно с тем нажимом, от которого хотелось стонать и выгибаться. А потом нырнули вниз, мимо ягодиц, к самой верхней части ляжек, которые — вероятно, по контрасту с полностью утерявшими после паралича чувствительность ногами — были невероятно чутки к малейшим прикосновениям. Филип коротко хныкнул: больше всего на свете ему хотелось раздвинуть ноги, приглашающе открываясь рукам и взгляду жены, но Мэри и так угадала его желания. Он почувствовал, как ее палец скользнул между ягодиц и аккуратно надавил на нетерпеливо сжимающееся отверстие, легко обводя его по кругу.  
— М-м-м… ты само совершенство, дорогая, — выдохнул он, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать.  
— Я знаю, Фил, — по голосу было слышно, что она улыбается, — вот только, к сожалению, я не могу сказать того же о тебе, — ее пальцы внезапно исчезли.  
— М-м-м? — Совершенно потерявшийся в неге тактильных ощущений Филип приподнял голову, но ощутив недвусмысленное давление твердого предмета между ягодиц, снова расслабился и зарылся в подушку. — Что ты имеешь в виду, доро…  
Он осекся. Мышцы заднего прохода охватил внезапный жар, с каждой секундой продвигавшийся все глубже и глубже и разгоравшийся все сильнее, по мере того как его жена недрогнувшей рукой вводила предмет.  
— Мэри? — Филип инстинктивно попытался дернуться, но, разумеется, у него не получилось.  
— Да, дорогой? — проворковала она ему на ухо; он ощущал, как скользит по спине тончайший шелк ее ночной рубашки, как щекочут загривок пряди выбившихся из ее аккуратной прически волос, но и напор ее пальцев, миллиметр за миллиметром продвигающих вглубь его тела источник адского пламени, ощущал тоже.  
— Мэри, дорогая… хватит, — простонал Филип, комкая в кулаках накрахмаленные египетские простыни, — хватит! Бога ради… что ты… Мэри!...  
— Доктор Стивенсон настоятельно рекомендовал мне попробовать эту процедуру, дорогой. Особенно когда узнал о твоей весьма… — Мэри на миг задумалась, пальцы ее замерли, а потом резко провернули введенный в его анус предмет. Филип взвыл, а она, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжила, — весьма неоднозначной реакции на некоторые прописанные им процедуры.  
— Господи, хватит… — он чувствовал себя так, словно в него вставили раскаленную кочергу, и хотя рациональная часть его сознания понимала, что это физически невозможно, раз Мэри держит эту «кочергу» голыми пальцами, это ничуть не облегчал его положения.  
— Мэри, пожалуйста, хватит… Хватит! Вынь… больно…  
— Знаешь, Фил, — он ощутил, как ее вес слегка сместился, — я нахожу, что доктор Стивенсон нисколько не преувеличивал, живописуя воздействие, которое очищенный корень имбиря оказывает на мужчин.  
Сквозь мучительный, болезненный туман Филип ощутил, как рука жены скользнула ему под живот.  
— Хм-м-м, да, он совсем не преувеличивал…  
— Мэри… — ему едва хватило сил простонать ее имя, — пожалуйста…  
Разливавшийся внутри жар грозил затопить все его естество, но боль, мучительно выжигавшая мышцы его заднего прохода, в то же самое время каким-то непостижимым образом сладко отзывалась в чреслах.  
— Мэри... — простонал он, толкаясь внезапно налившимся кровью членом в кольцо ее пальцев, — Мэри… Н-н-н-н-н…  
— Да, дорогой?  
— Ты… — толчок и новая волна жара, окатившая непроизвольно сжавшиеся мышцы ануса, — ты… о Господи…  
— Это лестно слышать, дорогой, но думаю, что я недостаточно ясно донесла до тебя одну мысль.  
Звук шлепка оглушительно звонко разнесся по спальне. Ощущение жара, разлившегося по ягодице, на мгновение перекрыло мучительную боль от наполнявшего его задний проход предмета. А через мгновенье другую ягодицу тоже обожгло как огнем.  
— Г-г-господи! Мэри!  
На самом деле размеренно опускавшиеся на его многострадальный зад шлепки были несильными. В других обстоятельствах Филип, скорее всего, сполна насладился бы обжигающим ощущением, охватывающим его ягодицы, поджавшиеся в предвкушении оргазма яички и пульсирующий член, но сейчас, когда каждый удар заставлял его инстинктивно сжиматься вокруг введенного корня имбиря и тем самым причинять себе еще большие муки, он хотел только одного: чтобы эта пытка прекратилась… Или — учитывая, какие восхитительные ощущения доставляла ему елозившая по гладким простыням из тончайшего египетского льна головка члена, — чтоб она продолжалась вечно.  
— Мэри-и-и…  
Он услышал, как жена тихонько фыркнула, носом взъерошив волосы у него на затылке, легонько прикусила его за ухо и повернула корень имбиря так, чтоб тот уперся прямо в простату. Филип взвыл, а потом вдруг давление постороннего предмета в его заду исчезло, на полыхающие огнем мышцы мягко подули, унимая невыносимый жар, а судорожно сокращающейся дырочки легонько коснулся мягкий, влажный язык.  
— Господи-и-и-и, — простонал он, выплескиваясь в кольцо ее нежных пальцев, — господи-и-и-и…

— И не смей больше заставлять меня ревновать, Филип Дюррант, — услышал он нежный шепот Мэри, когда снова обрел способность видеть, слышать и говорить. Руки жены ласково поглаживали его горящие от шлепков ягодицы. — Ты — мой. Слышишь? Только мой.  
Она сжала пальцы, впиваясь в его и без того пламенеющую задницу и заставляя его поневоле сжаться внутри, растревожив начавший было угасать жар.  
— Твой. Господи… Мэри, только твой… — жалобно простонал в подушку все еще плавающий в посторгазменной неге Филип.  
— Вот это, дорогой, я и хотела от тебя услышать, — проворковала Мэри, нежно касаясь его обнаженного плеча губами.

Когда на следующее утро Филип, морщась и краснея от отголосков ощущений, перебрался в кресло и выкатил коляску в столовую, к завтраку было накрыто только на три персоны.  
— Эстер уехала сегодня утренним поездом, дорогой, — произнесла разливавшая чай Мэри, заметив его взгляд, — папа решил, что лучше будет удовлетворить ее капризы, чем позволить ей слоняться без дела еще год. О, посмотри, имбирное печенье, хочешь?  
Щеки Филипа залил жаркий румянец.


End file.
